Feliz cumpleaños Perry
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Perry nació un 5 de junio y al llegar la fecha los chicos le planean el cumple ideal. lamento subirlo hoy y no ayer


**El cumpleaños de Perry**

Era 5 de junio, había pasado un año en la ciudad de Danville desde que conocimos a Phineas y Ferb, era un día normal y cabe decir que apenas habían comenzado las vacaciones, Phineas y Ferb dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas, de pronto el reloj dio las 7:59 y ambos, como por inercia, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Phineas miró el reloj y cuando dieron las ocho se activo la alarma, la cual fue detenida al instante por Phineas.

Te derroté otra vez tortuga-dijo Phineas, entonces hecho una mirada al calendario-¡hey Ferb! ¡Es hoy!-comentó alegre, Ferb sabía de que hablaba y juntos se levantaron y se cambiaron de ropa, bajaron rápidamente y llegaron a la sala, ahí estaba el pequeño animalito que les hace compañía.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Perry!-exclamó Phineas para agarrar al ornitorrinco y abrazarlo junto a Ferb, Perry miró a ambos y sonrió disimuladamente, gruñó alegremente ante la linda acción de ambos niños

De acuerdo Perry, planearemos una grandiosa fiesta de cumpleaños para ti, pero debes quedarte aquí-dijo Phineas para salir del sitio junto a Ferb, Perry se volvió a echar en el mueble y sonrió, sin embargo de pronto su reloj de muñequera empezó a vibrar, se puso su fedora y presionó un botón de un extremo de la alfombra y esta se movió dejando una compuerta secreta, se lanzó por el lugar y llegó a su base que estaba oscura, de pronto las luces se prendieron de golpe.

¡Sorpresa!-exclamaron Carl y el mayor Monograma al unísono, globos llenaron el sitio.

Feliz cumpleaños agente P-le dijo monograma, Perry sonrió-tu regalo está sobre aquella mesa-dijo monograma, Perry se acercó a la mesa, habían dos cajas, una grande y una mediana, abrió la mas grande de las dos y había una fedora totalmente nueva.

Es nuestro último modelo de fedora, ahora cuenta con mas artilugios que la anterior y eres el primero en tenerlo-le dijo monograma, Perry vio el objeto, era parecida a la suya pero a diferencia de que esta era nueva, Perry se sacó su fedora antigua y probó la nueva, se sentía tan suave, entonces vio la otra caja y abrió la segunda caja, en ella había un reloj de muñequera y un extraño dispositivo.

Uno es un nuevo prototipo de reloj muñequera, contiene muchos nuevos artilugios que son útiles para tus misiones y el otro un traductor mas avanzado que el de tus amos, pruébalo-invitó Carl, Perry se puso el reloj y el traductor en cambio se lo puso en la otra mano, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su garganta y algo lo impulsó a intentar hablar.

¿Qué tal? ¿Funciona?-cuestionó monograma

Intenta hablar agente P-sugirió Carl, Perry abrió la boca y dijo.

Siento un cosquilleo en la garganta… espera… ¿yo dije eso?-cuestionó asombrado

¡Funciona!-exclamó feliz Carl

En fin dejando de lado todo lo que ha pasado, el doctor Doofenshmirtz está tramando algo, ve y detenlo-ordenó monograma

¡Si señor!-exclamó Perry haciendo su saludo militar, salió del sitio en su deslizador, en un momento estuvo sobre el edificio.

_Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados_

Para variar, usó la llave que Doof personalmente le había dado para que no rompiera su puerta, al entrar se encontró con Vanessa.

Oh, hola Perry el ornitorrinco, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Vanessa entregándole un pequeño paquete, era un pequeño cubo-presiona el botón rojo-cuando Perry lo presionó apareció una especie de robot parecido a él-es un señuelo robot, te servirá para engañar a mi papá, además mira esto-dijo dándole una tarjeta en la que apareció un holograma de Doof en aquel video en el que salía en ropa interior.

Aquí entre nos, sabía que te gustaba el video-le dijo por lo bajo para que Doof no la oiga, Perry sonrió.

Muchas gracias Vanessa-le dijo, Vanessa se quedó asombrada

¿Puedes hablar?-preguntó Vanessa arqueando una ceja

Invento de Carl-concluyó Perry

Ah, en fin no hay nada que agradecer tu me ayudaste con mi fiesta y eso lo aprecio mucho-dijo Vanessa

Fue un placer-concluyó Perry-¿y el doctor?

Ah, en la sala-luego se le acerca y susurra-te recomiendo que lleves la cola todo el tiempo detrás de la espalda o saldrás lastimado con la trampa de hoy, tiene unos alambres sueltos

Gracias-le comentó para ir hasta donde estaba su Némesis de toda la vida, entró recordando la indicación de Vanesa y entonces de pronto cayó una especie de celda compuesta por una red de alambre y tal y como lo había dicho Vanessa varios de estos estaban salidos hacia fuera por lo cual no lastimarían a Perry a menos de que deje su cola afuera.

Perry, que inesperada sorpresa y por inesperada…-antes de que Doof pudiera seguir Perry concluyó por el

"Y por inesperada digo totalmente esperada" si a lo que vamos Doof, tengo que volver para mi fiesta de cumpleaños-le reprochó Perry muy enojado, hasta Vanessa recordó su cumpleaños y su Némesis lo había olvidado. Doof se quedó asombrado por lo que oyó

¿Puedes hablar?-preguntó asombrado

Invento de Carl, como dije antes tengo algo de prisa doctor-recalcó Perry, Doof no lo miró con buenos ojos.

Valla parece que alguien esta irritado hoy-le dijo Doof, Perry lo miró enojado.

¿Por qué más puedo estar enojado? ¡Mi propio Némesis olvidó mi cumpleaños!-reprochó al fin el ornitorrinco

A por favor no toques ese tema, después de lo del año pasado estaba desconcertado con la fecha de tu cumpleaños-se excusó Doof

No, esta vez no hay excusa que valga-dijo Perry

Por favor Perry-dijo Doof

¡Por favor nada! ¡Así que terminemos con esto antes de que considere cambiar de Némesis!-comentó Perry cruzándose de brazos-incluso su hija lo recordó-Doof se quedó asombrado, ¿Vanessa sabía del cumpleaños de Perry?

¿Ella sabía?-preguntó Doof levemente pero de tal forma que Perry oyera

Claro que sabía, ella si fue considerada-comentó enojado Perry, Doof bajó la mirada, incluso en navidad Perry le dio un regalo aun cuando no lo merecía, se sentía horrible por haber olvidado el cumpleaños del que consideraba su amigo, desactivó la red y finalmente dándole la espalda dijo.

Vete-comentó apagadamente, Perry se quedó extrañado por tales palabras, tras echarle una mirada saló del sitio y fue hasta su casa, cuando iba entrando al patio lo rodearon los chicos y la tropa de exploradoras Fireside.

Feliz cumple Perry-dijeron todos alegres, Phineas y Ferb cargaron a Perry y lo pusieron en una silla especial, Perry vio que la mesa que estaba a su lado tenía muchas cosas que a él le encantaban y un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños, adoraba a sus amigos, entonces vio como Phineas y Ferb tomaron sus guitarras y empezaron a tocar suavemente.

**Phineas: **_hoy… es un día especial_

_Verán… que no miento, es verdad_

_Hoy, todos juntos vamos a cantar_

_Al amigo… más genial_

**Phineas y Ferb: **_él es Perry… si Perry_

**Phineas: **_el amigo más genial, que pude encontrar_

**Phineas y Ferb: **_él es Perry… si Perry_

**Ferb: **_la mascota ideal… un amigo sin igual_

**Phineas y Ferb: **_es Perry_

**Candace: **_en el mundo no hay igual_

_Nadie lo podrá negar_

_Solo tienes que creer_

_Y lo vas a saber_

_Pues en el mundo hay amigos_

_Pero él es especial_

_Es fiel, el es real_

_Nadie lo podrá olvidar_

**Todos: **_es Perry… si Perry_

**Candace: **_vamos todos a cantar… a mi voz se han de sumar_

**Todos: **_es Perry… si Perry_

**Phineas: **_te quiero con mi corazón, mi alma y mí ser_

**Todos:** _Perry es…. Perry es…aquel… que jamás han de olvidar_

Perry tenía ganas de llorar por tan hermosa canción, sin duda sus dueños eran los mejores, pasó un animado día y esa noche encontró algo en su cama, era un retrato con la foto de él y Doof, atrás ponía "Perdóname, con cariño Doof2 Perry sonrió.

_Fue un gran cumpleaños después de todo…_

FIN

Un 5 de junio Perry el ornitorrinco nació y le dio alegría a las vidas de Phineas y Ferb y hoy traigo ante ustedes un tributo, la canción se llama mi amigo Perry y no existe, la acabo de inventar, tal vez algún día suba un mp3 cantando esa canción… quien sabe, en fin espero les aya gustado y chao!.


End file.
